<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sarai una bambola perfetta by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114849">Sarai una bambola perfetta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampiri [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Short One Shot, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una Vampire!AU che vede Sakura decisa a prendere un giocattolo per sua figlia.<br/>Partecipante al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020<br/>Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom<br/>ORIGINALE; F/M; femdom; vampire!Sakura.<br/>Prompt: Vampirism</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampiri [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150577</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sarai una bambola perfetta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarai una bambola perfetta</p><p> </p><p>Sasori infilò l’occhio di vetro dentro l’orbita della bambola di porcellana e lo raddrizzò, controllando di specchiarsi sulla superficie della pupilla dipinta. Afferrò un pennello ed iniziò a fare le ciglia della bambola e il contorno.</p><p>Udì bussare e socchiuse gli occhi, posando il pennello al suo posto. Si pulì le mani in una pezzuola.</p><p>&lt; A quest’ora il negozio è già chiuso, è tardi &gt; pensò.</p><p>“Arrivo!” gridò. Si sfilò gli occhiali da lavoro, che avevano innumerevoli lenti d’ingrandimento montate.</p><p>I colpi alla porta si fecero più pressanti e rumorosi.</p><p>“Ho detto che arrivo, un momento!” urlò Sasori, slacciandosi il grembiule da lavoro in pelle marrone. Lo posò su una sedia e raggiunse la porta della bottega, aprendola.</p><p>“Perché avete così tanta premuta?” domandò. Sbatté le palpebre trovandosi davanti una giovane minuta, dai grandi occhi color smeraldo ed i capelli rosa.</p><p>“Posso entrare?” chiese la dama. Indossava dei vestiti nobiliari e aveva una fronte molto spaziosa.</p><p>Sasori indietreggiò e le fece posto.</p><p>Sussurrò: “Non mi aspettavo una cliente così facoltosa da sola, a quest’ora della notte. Cosa vi porta in questo mio umile negozio?”.</p><p>Sakura camminò di fianco a un mobiletto colmo di bambole dai vestiti in merletto e pizzo, con cuffiette, ombrellini e boccoli vistosi.</p><p>“Queste bambole le hai fatte tu?” domandò.</p><p>Sasori annuì, mentre richiudeva la porta.</p><p>Sakura gli sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi.</p><p>“Domani ci sarà il compleanno di mia figlia. Sa, è solo una bambina, e vorrei poterle portare una bambola”.</p><p>Sasori socchiuse gli occhi.</p><p>&lt; Sono quasi tutte prenotate e comunque non avrei niente di decente da offrirle. Il compleanno è troppo vicino. Dovrei lavorare tutta la notte e non sono sicuro che riuscirei comunque a fare in tempo.</p><p>Però non voglio perdere questa buona possibilità di lavoro. Sembra davvero ricca &gt; si disse.</p><p>"Cosa state cercando di preciso?" domandò Sasori. Si strinse la cravatta che indossava e la guardò giocherellare con un bracciale.</p><p>Sakura si deterse le labbra con la lingua e sfiorò il pantaloncino alla marinaretta di un bambolo di ceramica bianca adagiato su una sedia a sdraio giocattolo in legno.</p><p>"Pensavo qualcosa che possa davvero procurare del divertimento alla mia bambina. Lei è molto capricciosa e le bambole normali non la soddisfano" rispose.</p><p>Il giocattolaio allargò le braccia.</p><p>"Mi venga incontro. Cosa potrebbe provocare divertimento nella sua piccola?" domandò. Gli occhi di Sakura brillarono di rosso e la medesima luce si accese nelle iridi del giovane.</p><p>"Mi gira la testa" farfugliò, indietreggiando.</p><p>&lt; Mi sembra di star affondando. Di annegare in un mare di sangue &gt; pensò.</p><p>Sakura gli rispose: "Non penso tu lo voglia davvero scoprire" soffiò. Mostrando i suoi canini aguzzi.</p><p>Sasori cadde a terra seduto con le gambe aperte, lasciandosi sfuggire un basso sospiro. Piegò di lato il capo, mentre i suoi muscoli si rilassavano e la vampira lo raggiunse, accarezzandogli la testa con le dita affusolate, passandole tra i mossi riccioli rossi.</p><p>“Sarai una bambola perfetta” sussurrò.</p><p>Gli occhi di Sasori brillavano come quelli di lei di un vermiglio intenso.</p><p>La vampira lo morse al collo ed iniziò a succhiargli il sangue.</p><p>&lt; La mia bambina lo adorerà &gt; pensò.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>